Dragons Redemption
by Night Worlder 13
Summary: Candidus White is the most feared and powerful dragon. She is back and willing to help the daybreakers. But will they learn to trust the centries old teenager?  Copyright Night Worlder 13
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the night world or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Ow! Damn my head is killing me. Let me tell you one thing, when you have been asleep for millions of years and you wake up your head hurts. I opened my eyes and shut them straight away. That was a bright light. I tried to lift my hand to rub my eyes but I couldn't move them. I opened my eyes again and blinked rapidly. Finally I was used to the light. I looked down at my hands. They were chained to a table. So were my ankles. I heard footsteps echoing through the room. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt a sharp thing pierce the skin on my thigh. It didn't hurt, but it did annoy me. I hate being trapped. I waited for the footsteps to leave. I clenched my fists shut and yanked them up. The chain snapped. I sat up and ripped the chains from my ankles. I heard voices. I looked around. I was in a room with two doors, the voices coming from one. I didn't have time to worry about the cuffs around my wrist and ankles, or the shredded rags I was wearing. I slid off the table and ran for the door. It was locked but that didn't matter. I ripped it from its hinges and carried on running. I ran down a damp, dark corridor. The voices were angry now and there were footsteps running behind me. I ran down another corridor. At the end of it was a door, I headed for it and rattled the handle. It was locked. I punched the handle and pushed it open. I was in a kitchen. I ran through it and headed for a door on the other side. Everyone in the kitchen stared at me. I must have looked weird. A tall, slender, sheet white teenager with pure white hair that had blood red streaks on one side, wearing shredded clothes, running for her life. I stopped ageing when I was eighteen. I grimaced and flung the door open. The sun blinded me. I blinked and held my arm up, blocking out most of the suns glare. It has been millions of years since I have seen it. I felt around with my mind. Hopefully I can sense a shapeshifter somewhere. There. A boy with golden hair and gold-green eyes. He was a Drache. One of my brother's descendants. He was about four miles away. I ran in that direction. My bare feet hitting the floor. I headed through a place with a lot of big stone huts. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. I slowed when I neared a huge stone hut. It had high iron gates at the front. I jumped them and ran for the door. It was unlocked so I pushed it open and headed towards the shapeshifter. He was sitting in a room with comfy looking seats. There were eighteen people sitting in there talking. The golden hair boy and a black haired girl looked up at me and screamed. I looked at them, panic filling me. Two people grabbed me from behind. I shook them off and twisted. A half breed werewolf and some blood drinking creature. I snarled but didn't move. Damn, I was trapped. The two shapeshifters were still screaming. I turned and everyone was staring at me.

"Damn it, will you stop screaming. It hurts." I covered my ears and they stopped. I dropped my hands.

"Now would someone like to explain to me 1) why I fell asleep and have woken up… I don't know millions of years later. 2) Why the hell I woke up in chains." I said, lifting my hands, showing what was left of the chains. " 3) Why I was stabbed in the thigh. 4) Why is someone chasing me and 5) why are you screaming." I finished. I took a deep breath. The golden haired boy's mouth fell open. I sighed.

" Answer to the first question is you were put to sleep by a bunch of witches and someone has woken you up. I don't know the answer to the last questions." A boy with white blond hair said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Y…you…your back." The black haired girl said. What?

"That who we were just talking about" the Drache said. Everyone's eyes went wide. The half breed and bloodsucker jumped on me again. I snarled and my legs gave way. So that's what was stuck into my thigh. Fire shot through my whole body. I screamed and landed flat on the floor. The half breed and bloodsucker had let me go. The pain came again. I screamed and twitched. The world went dizzy.

"Help me, please." I said as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the night world or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Damn chains**

Ok what is it with everyone chaining me. Have they not learnt that I can break them easily. I clenched my fist again and pulled. It didn't work. The chain just yanked on my wrist. I tried the other one but it was the same. I took a deep breath and let out the loudest roar I could. A beeping sound that was next to me sped up. A group of witches ran into the room. I lifted my head and glared at a blond one with brown eyes.

"What have you done to me?" I growled.

"It is only to stop you from hurting others and yourself." She replied. I sighed and dropped my head back down.

"Damn it, what is it with you people and thinking I am going to hurt someone. Being asleep for millions of years didn't make me worse. I don't want to go back down there. Oh and I don't have a grudge against you witches. So please can you get these damn chains off me." She looked at me and just shook her head. This is so annoying. What is it with these people.

"You will have to ask Lord Thierry about that." Another witch said.

"Well then get Thierry here so I can talk to him." Just then the guy with white blond hair walked in. He walked over to one of the witches.

"She wants to talk to you." She said to him. He looked at me and smiled. I growled back.

"You must be Thierry." He nodded. "Well then. Can I get the hell out of these damn chains." By the end of it I was yelling, which shook the room, maybe the house. He just stood there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The anger started to drain out of me.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't like being tided up. You don't know what it's like being buried for years. I knew what was happening and I couldn't do anything about it. I just laid there. Not moving. But then when I can move I am chained up. Oh and can you stop the beeping noise it really annoys me." Thierry talked to one of the witches and the beeping stopped. Then she walked over to me and undid the chains. I smiled and said thanks.

"Can I also have someone to talk to? I get very bored. I haven't talked to anyone for ages." Thierry rolled his eyes, nodded and left, the witches following him. I got up and walked to the door. I could feel power pulsing around the room. I tapped the entrance to the room. There was a force field in the way. I knew they wouldn't trust me that much. I walked over and sat on the table I had been chained to. Ten minutes went by. A boy with auburn hair and a nice smile walked to the door. He didn't enter the room but stayed on the other side of the door.

"Hi, I'm Miles. Thierry said you wanted someone to talk to." He said. I smiled and nodded. In his hands were a pile of clothes.

"Candidus or Candi" I replied. I stuck my hand out. He shook it, a slight tingle run up my arm but I didn't learn his shape. I had an odd feeling of wanting this boy to trust me. He looked at me then the clothes. He smiled and handed them to me. I shut the door and studied the clothes. There was some form of trousers made of pale blue material and a plain black top with arms. On top of the pile was a beautiful necklace with a single metal lily on it. When I had finished changing I opened the door again. Miles was standing there looking out a hole in the wall; it had some form of see through stuff in it. Damn the world has changed. I sat down on the floor and Miles did the same.

"So, can you explain to me what the hell all of this stuff is. And what those bloodsucking creatures are." He chuckled.

"Those bloodsucking creatures are called vampires. There are two types. The ones that are born; they can grow up and have kids. And the one that are made: they stop ageing when they change and can't have kids." He started to explain other things to me. I could see he was having trouble thinking of things to tell me about. I had an idea.

"I know this doesn't sound vey wise but if I learn your shape I learn your mind to. So I could try and only learn what you want me to learn. But at the same time I would shapeshift into you. But that's only if you don't mind." I looked at him. He was thinking. This is the first time I have actually asked someone if I can learn their shape. I used to just do whatever I wanted. But there was a bunch of witches in this place and I do not want to go back underground. Finally he agreed.

"Ok erm, do you think you could separate your thoughts. I will only learn the ones you want me to." He held his hand out and concentrated. After a while he nodded and I grabbed his hand. Instantly I could feel his thoughts flow into my mind, his shape. But something else was happening as well. I could feel him looking in on my mind. I immediately drew back. I had learnt enough and I didn't want him seeing what I had done. I blinked and focused my eyes. Miles blinked and looked like he was coming out from a dream. He looked at me and smiled weakly. Someone called for him and he apologized and ran off. As soon as he was gone I shifted so that I looked like him. I pushed at the barrier holding me in the room and my hand slid through. I pulled it back and stuck my head out. No one was in the hallway. I walked through the door and over to the hole in the wall, no a window. One of the big ones was open, too small for Miles but big enough for me. I shifted back into me. I looked down the hall again and slid out of the window. I was on the third floor so I jumped. The distance was nothing. I had jumped down more then this. My feet hit the floor and I bent my knees, one fist hitting the floor. I stood up. I was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the night world or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: What is wrong with me?**

I looked around; there was a wall surrounding the mansion. Enough room to become my true form. The thought of becoming the real me got me really excited. So excited I couldn't hold it back. My skin started to disappear and in its place gleaming white scales. I stared to get taller and longer. It was so relaxing. Thousands of years of not doing this, it was such a relief. A tail grew and wings sprouted from my back. There were only two other dragons who had wing; my father and my brother. I could feel my seven horns getting longer. Two longer then the others. I knew what people could see. A creature with an elegant long neck and huge graceful body, a tail that could wrap around myself, powerful muscled legs and huge magnificent wings. Gleaming white scales, glowing red eyes and seven white horns. I snorted and stretched out every muscle. I had over a thousand muscles and I had complete control over everyone. My hearing, sight and smell had increased incredibly as well. And now I could hear all the screaming and yelling going on in the mansion. I sighed and spread my wings out. Just as a huge crowd ran out of the mansion I sat down, curled up and went to sleep.

Sometime during my sleep I was woken up by someone rubbing the base of my neck. I snorted smoke from my nose and lifted my head up from the ground. I looked round to see who was touching me. It was Miles. There was a group standing by the door. A girl with brown hair, who looked a lot like Miles, screamed. I ignored her and twisted my head round. Miles stood there, with his hand out, frozen. I nuzzled the top of my head into his outstretched hand and he started to pet my head. It felt really good having him pat me. There was also a tingle and warmth flooding from wherever he touched. It was strangely comforting. Suddenly my tongue flicked out and licked the side of his face, even though my tongue was huge. But before he could touch me again, he was gone. Someone had grabbed him and dragged him back to the group. I looked at them and let out a whine.

_Give him back_ I said to their minds. Normally I would have spoke with my mouth but it would make a rumbling sound. I sighed and got to my feet, taking a step towards them. Panic struck all of their faces and they ran inside, pulling Miles with them. I sat again and extended my neck so that my head was right in front of the glass doors they had fled through. I rested my head on the ground and stared at them with my glowing red eyes. I could've changed back to human form but it was so comforting and relaxing to be a dragon. I snorted again, blowing smoke onto the windows. They fogged up and I just sat there. I looked at the people through the window for about ten minutes. Finally Miles came back out. A smile spread across my lips. I think I'm in love with him. My father said that love was for the weak, that was why humans were so weak, and I had agreed with him. That was how I had lasted. But I couldn't help my feeling for Miles. His smile always tore through my soul. I opened my mouth, revelling my sharp teeth, and grabbed Miles by the scruff of his clothes. When I lifted him up, chaos erupted. Everyone inside screamed and yelled and ran outside, trying to get Miles back. Again I ignored them and twisted my neck round, placing Miles in between my shoulder blades. Then I spread my wings, flapped once and rose into the air, above and over the mansion, leaving the screaming group behind. Miles grabbed hold of my neck as tight as he could. His arms weren't long enough to go al the way round though. I could feel the panic creeping into him. This is defiantly not my normal behaviour. I would have killed people like Miles not let them ride on my back while I flew. But Miles was used to flying, he was a falcon shapeshifter.

_Relax Miles, I won't let you fall._

_Easy for you to say _he replied. I laughed a deep rumbling sound within my chest, making Miles hold on tighter.

_Miles, I like you too much to drop you._ He didn't reply, though I knew he was thinking it over. After a while he said _I like you too._ I just smiled.

_You know, I would have killed anyone who touched me the way you did back there. But to be honest, I liked it. It seemed like wherever you touched me warmth flooded in. And to wake up to you petting me the way you did…_ I left the sentence hanging. Never would I have confessed that much. Something was wrong with me. I took a deep breath, which was very deep. Ok, here I go.

_Miles, for some strange reason…I love you. _There I said it. He just sat there, staring into the distant sky.

_You know what Candi. I love you too _and I felt his lips touch my neck. I hummed deep in my chest and Miles chuckled. I looked down to see we were above the desert. I stopped moving and turned my neck round. I could just see the mansion with my improved sight. We were about five or six miles away. So I turned round and started flying back. We didn't talk at all. I landed about a mile away from the mansion and picked Miles up and placed him on the ground. I changed back to human form and straight away Miles wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Some sort of silver cord wound itself around our minds. I looked up into his deep brown eyes. He was only half a head taller then me. He smiled then he kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle. Then the world fell away…

We were in each others minds. Oh no. Miles would be able to see everything that I had done. I started to hide them when I was caught by the wonders of his mind. Every single thought and memory was full of light and happiness. There were lots of different memories of his family and friends. They all cared and loved him so much. The girl that had screamed earlier was his little sister. The love that he had for her was amazing. And she loved him back. My family were never like that. My mum had died when I was six and my dad liked my brother more then me. Thinking that, I was pulled out of his light filled thoughts and into my dark and murderous ones. Again I started to hide them from Miles but it was too late. While I had been looking in his mind he had been watching mine. I immediately pulled out of his head and back into the real world. I pulled out so fast that I ended up dizzy. Miles was just standing there, blank faced. Ohmigod, he hates me. I knew I should've hid my mind from him. Panic started to fill me and I turned from him. I started to walk away from him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me round so I was facing him. Love and forgiveness filled his eyes. I had to look away. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his.

"I don't care Candi. That was centuries ago. You've changed." was all he said and he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away. His hand trailed down my arm and grabbed my hand, leaving heat where he touched. We started walking back to the mansion. But before we got there Miles said he had to go do something, and left. So I ended up walking in alone. This gave everyone the wrong idea. Apparently we had been gone for an hour. Maggie, Miles' sister, looked at me then the door. She stood still for a moment then ran at me screaming her head off. She started kicking and punching and scratching me. I just stood there letting her get it all out. I didn't really hurt me. No one came up to stop her even though they were all standing about five meters behind her. Shows what they fell for me then doesn't it. Finally Maggie stopped and just broke down crying. A boy with dark hair and golden eyes walked up to her and grabbed her into his arms. That must be Delos, Maggie's boyfriend.

"What did you do to Miles?" he growled. I chuckled. He hissed.

"It depends on what you mean by 'what did I do'" I said. That annoyed him. He gently pushed Maggie behind him and stepped forward. He was now about a meter away from me. Anger flickered in his eyes. Suddenly he cut himself and blue fire crackled on his palm. I smiled and let flames hiss through my lips. Then I stuck my tongue out, which I changed to my dragon forked tongue.

"Try if you want to, vampire" I laughed again. He fist moved to punch me in the face but I caught it. I held it and Delos glared at me. I could hear the door open and someone walk in.

"Hey, there is no need for fighting is there." Miles said. I dropped Delos' fist and Maggie looked up. She ran over and flung her arms around him. I laughed and pushed past Delos, who was just standing there. I walked over to Thierry, who was within the group.

"Can you show me to my room please? It was kind of hard to tell once I had jumped out the window." He nodded stiffly and put his arm around the waist of a blond and walked down the hall. I looked back at Miles, who was still holding Maggie, and smiled. He smiled back, then I turned and I followed Thierry to my room.


	4. AN sorry

**Sorry guys. I have major writers block. I need some ideas.**

**Thanks to ForsakenBunnies for reviewing.**

**I will try and update as soon as I can.**


End file.
